


Bright Futures

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [127]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony sees his ex, but it doesn't hurt, because of what he has now.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 51
Kudos: 435





	Bright Futures

It was funny how much it didn’t hurt.

There had been the initial ache. The sharp ‘ _there she is_ ’ and ‘ _we could have been married_ ’ but it was only for a moment. He’d shaken it off and met her eyes across the room. She had a husband now and she looked happy.

Well, apart from that moment when she’d seen him and old pain had flared across her face. The same pain _he’d_ felt. 

Six years ago, they would have been standing together. They wouldn’t have been surprised to see each other. 

Six years ago, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts wouldn’t have been at an event without the other.

But that was before they’d started fighting, before his hero work had become too much.

That was before she’d left him and broken his heart.

But, time healed all wounds. 

Tony hadn’t believed that for a long time. He’d believed Pepper was the pinnacle of love and happiness.

Now, he knew better. And it was why seeing her only ached for a moment.

Stepping into the penthouse, it didn’t take Tony long to find his lover. 

Loki still didn’t like Earth. He thought humans were loud, altogether stupid and unworthy of his time. It was why he rarely attended events with Tony. He was far too likely to spread chaos. 

Normally, Tony was happy to facilitate that, but not when it was for a charity. Loki accepted that and never took it to heart. He understood why helping those less fortunate was important to Tony.

It didn’t mean Loki wasn’t unaware of how dull and frustrating those evenings were for him. Loki had a scotch waiting and was sitting on the couch with a book. There was a bowl of popcorn and a blanket. 

Loki always pretended to hate movie marathons – and popcorn too. They both knew they were lies.

Dropping down beside his lover, Loki immediately closed his book and turned to him with a smile. It was his soft smile; the one reserved only for him.

“Anthony,” Loki greeted, bending down to give him a kiss.

Tony leant into it and placed a hand on his lover’s knee. He felt magic brush over him and knew he was in his favourite pyjamas. A green shirt that was too big and baggy sweatpants.

He pulled back with a smile. “Hey, Lokes.”

Loki brought a hand to his hair, running through it and massaging away any stress. Tony’s eyes closed and he pressed further against Loki. He’d end up lying on him eventually, his head in the man’s lap as Loki played with his hair and fed him the occasional piece of popcorn. For now, he was comfortable where he was.

“I hope your evening was pleasant.”

“I saw Pepper.”

Loki’s hand stilled. He knew how much pain their break up had caused him – but, he _also_ knew that Tony had healed. Loki was under no illusions as to the depth of Tony’s affection and commitment.

“And how do you feel?” Loki asked, sounding more curious than concerned.

Tony shrugged. “I’m still disappointed she had to leave Stark Industries, that we lost touch. I miss her and that will never go away.”

Loki’s massage started up again. “But beyond that?”

“There is nothing beyond that,” Tony said, shifting enough to catch Loki’s gaze. He squeezed his lover’s knee. “She’s just my ex, Lokes.”

“But you still saw fit to mention her,” Loki pointed out.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. He shifted and rested his head on Loki’s shoulder. “Because it’s only fair you knew she was there.”

Loki chuckled and tugged lightly on his hair. “I do not hold jealousy or concern over your former lover. You need not worry for my insecurity.”

Tony grinned. “Let me guess? For she is a puny mortal and you are a far more impressive god?”

“Quite so,” Loki replied, amusement and a hint of smug pride in his voice.

Tony rolled his eyes, but his grin spread wider. He didn’t need to say anything else, knowing they understood one another perfectly without the need for words. Tony had wanted to be honest with him and despite his flippant response, Tony knew Loki appreciated it.

“So, what are we watching tonight?” Tony finally broke the silence to ask.

“I have finally conceded and will allow you to show me ‘ _Star Trek_ ’,” Loki said, sounding world-weary.

Tony immediately pulled away from Loki if only to offer him the full force of his grin.

“Oh, Lokes. A _very_ good choice.”

Loki’s expression was sceptical, but Tony could see the humour in his eyes. Grabbing the scotch and popcorn from the table. He dropped the bowl in his lap even as he felt magic pull the blanket around them both. Tony snuggled back against his lover’s side, feeling Loki’s arm come around his shoulders.

And as the penthouse lights dimmed and the old, corny tv show began to play, Tony forgot about anything that wasn’t Loki, bad TV shows, and the happiness that had made up the last four years of his life. Something which showed no signs of ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write the boys happy, with no jealousy and no gaping wounds of the past. They're content and love each other and don't feel anything but happy :) ♥


End file.
